colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Madonna - Secret
Descripción right|160px *'Titulo:' Madonna *'Artista:' Secret *'Mini-álbum:' Madonna *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Diciembre-2010 Vídeo full|center|399 px Hana, Hyosung, Jieun, Sunhwa Romanización Oh, nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya Oh, nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya (Yeah, I’m going to tell you a secret. Are you ready?) Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna- donna-donna modu ga hot-hot (OH~) nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna neukkyeobwa nal- nal (OH~) moduda moduda moduda hot, hot, hot boyeojwo do mideul suga eobtneun geu nugudo sangsang halsu eobtneun Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh lady, lady, lady ttara halsu eobtneun paejyeo ni star naega hamyeon geuge trendy hot style Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh lady, lady, lady hago shipeun daero saenggak hamyeon dwae jashin itge hago shipeun daero hae Oh lady! (everytime make it hot!) Oh lady! (jomdeo sori chyeobwa make it high!) dangdang hage jashin itge malhaebwa soljik hage ne mameul da malhaebwa saneun geoya baro na cheoreom Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna modu ga hot- hot (OH~) nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna neukkyeobwa nal nal (OH~) moduda moduda moduda hot, hot, hot Oh, nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya Oh, nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya naega naega baro sexy icon geu nugudo makji mothal control Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh lady, lady, lady duryeo ulge eobtneun super woman mu seoul ge eobtneun wonder woman Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh lady, lady, lady neukkim itge dodo hage geureohke gwa gamhage senseu itge geureohke Oh lady! (mang seori ji malgo neukkyeobwa!) Oh lady! (jigeum i sunganeul jeulgyeobwa!) dangdang hage meoshitge neul geureohke yeoshin cheoreom bitnage neul geurohke saneun geoya baro na cheoreom Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna modu ga hot-hot (OH~) nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna neukkyeobwa nal- nal (OH~) moduda moduda moduda hot, hot, hot Oh, nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya Oh, nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya nae mamiya mamiya mami mamiya Like a saenggak daero neoreul matgyeo fire jinan shigan deureul taewo M-A-D-O double-N-A jashin itge momeul umjikyeo (party!) Move it, groove it, shake it nugu boda michige deo shin nage amudo ttara haji mothage, yo! ije buteo modeungeol da boyeo julge Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna Primadonna! Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna modu ga hot- hot (OH~) nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna neukkyeobwa nal- nal (OH~) moduda moduda moduda hot, hot, hot Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna modu ga hot- hot (OH~) nattaeme nattaeme nattaeme hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna neukkyeobwa nal- nal (OH~) moduda moduda moduda hot, hot, hot Categoría:Secret Español Sí, es mi camino, camino camino camino Sí, es mi camino, camino camino camino (Si, Voy a contarte un secreto ¿Estás listo?) Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna- donna-donna Todo está caliente, caliente (OH~) Por mí, por mí causa es hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna Siénteme-me (OH~) Todo, todo, todo esto es hot hot hot Es increíble, aunque he mostrado Es algo que nadie puede imaginar Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh dama, dama, dama Una fasionista que no puedes seguir Si lo hago, es una moda de estilo caliente Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh dama, dama, dama Solo piensa lo que quieras pensar Haz lo que quieras con total confianza Oh dama (cada vez que estes caliente) Oh dama (Grita un poco más, hasta arriba) Dilo con dignidad, con total confianza Dilo todo de tu corazón, con honestidad Estás viviendo como yo Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna- donna-donna Todo está caliente, caliente (OH~) Por mí, por mí causa es hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna Siénteme-me (OH~) Todo, todo, todo esto es hot hot hot Oh, este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera Oh, este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera Yo soy, yo soy el ícono sexy El control que no se puede bloquear Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh dama, dama, dama Super mujer, sin nada que temer Mujer Maravilla, sin nada que temer Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh dama, dama, dama Con sentimiento, con orgullo, me gusta esto Con audacia, con sentido, me gusta esto Oh dama (No dudes y siéntelo) Oh dama (Disfruta ahora de este momento) Con seguridad, sin frescura, siempre así Tanto que brillarás como una diosa, siempre así Estás viviendo como yo Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna- donna-donna Todo está caliente, caliente (OH~) Por mí, por mí causa es hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna Siénteme-me (OH~) Todo, todo, todo esto es hot hot hot Oh, este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera Oh, este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera este es mi manera, manera, manera, manera ¡Como un! Tómate en ti mismo como piensas ¡Fuego! Quemar el tiempo que ha pasado M-A-D-O-N doble N-A Mueve tu cuerpo con confianza (Fiesta) Muévete, disfrútalo, agítate Más loco y más excitante que otra persona Así que nadie va a ser capaz de seguirte. YO! Te mostraré todo a partir de ahora Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero primadona Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna- donna-donna Todo está caliente, caliente (OH~) Por mí, por mí causa es hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna Siénteme-me (OH~) Todo, todo, todo esto es hot hot hot Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma Madonna-donna Madonna- donna-donna Todo está caliente, caliente (OH~) Por mí, por mí causa es hot, hot, hot Madonna-donna Madonna-donna-donna Siénteme-me (OH~) Todo, todo, todo esto es hot hot hot Hangul 오 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 오 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 (Yes. I'm going to tell you SECRET R U Ready) Ma Ma Ma Ma Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 모두가 Hot Hot 나땜에 나땜에 나땜에 Hot Hot Hot Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 느껴봐 날 날 모두다 모두다 모두다 Hot Hot Hot 보여줘도 믿을 수가 없는 그 누구도 상상할 수 없는 Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Lady Lady Lady 따라 할 수 없는 패셔니스타 내가 하면 그게 Trendy hot style Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Lady Lady Lady 하고 싶은 대로 생각 하면 돼 자신 있게 하고 싶은 대로 해 Oh Lady (Everytime make it hot) Oh Lady (좀 더 소리쳐봐 Make it high) 당당하게 자신 있게 말해봐 솔직하게 네 맘을 다 말해봐 사는 거야 바로 나처럼 Ma Ma Ma Ma Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 모두가 Hot Hot 나땜에 나땜에 나땜에 Hot Hot Hot Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 느껴봐 날 날 모두다 모두다 모두다 Hot Hot Hot 오 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 오 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 내가 내가 바로 Sexy Icon 그 누구도 막지 못할 Control Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Lady Lady Lady 두려울 게 없는 Super Women 무서울 게 없는 Wonder Women Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Lady Lady Lady 느낌 있게 도도하게 그렇게 과감하게 센스 있게 그렇게 Oh Lady (망설이지 말고 느껴봐) Oh Lady (지금 이순간을 즐겨봐) 당당하게 멋있게 늘 그렇게 여신처럼 빛나게 늘 그렇게 사는 거야 바로 나처럼 Ma Ma Ma Ma Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 모두가 Hot Hot 나땜에 나땜에 나땜에 Hot Hot Hot Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 느껴봐 날 날 모두다 모두다 모두다 Hot Hot Hot 오 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 오 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 내 맘이야 맘이야 맘이 맘이야 Like A! 생각대로 너를 맡겨 Fire! 지난 시간들을 태워 M. A. D. O. Double N. A. 자신 있게 몸을 움직여 (Party) Move it! Groove it! Shake it! 누구보다 미치게 더 신나게 아무도 따라 하지 못하게 Yo! 이제부터 모든걸 다 보여줄게 Wanna Wanna Wanna Wanna Primadonna Ma Ma Ma Ma Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 모두가 Hot Hot 나땜에 나땜에 나땜에 Hot Hot Hot Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 느껴봐 날 날 모두다 모두다 모두다 Hot Hot Hot Ma Ma Ma Ma Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 모두가 Hot Hot 나땜에 나땜에 나땜에 Hot Hot Hot Madonna donna Madonna donna donna 느껴봐 날 날 모두다 모두다 모두다 Hot Hot Hot Datos Categoría:Secret